pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyper Pikmin
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - Question Should we make pages for the enemies in the Pikmin 3 trailer? I think we shd just call them whatever for now and then give them the appropriate names later one when we know them. I think it's a good idea because the bottom of the Pikmin 3 page looks a bit....cluttered. ShadowRaptor101 18:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply Actually, that's not a bad idea. Like that magma snail would have a page named "Unknown Enemy #2" or something like that until we can find out what it's really called. Hyper 20:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Well my friend actually had the idea of naming them fan-given names so names like: Magma Slug (The magma slug thing from the trailer) Tongue Bulborb (the white Bulborb with the anteat tongue) Gel Squid (The transparent squid with the poisonous ink) Wigglerfly (The wiggler-like flyingcreature from the beggining of the trailer) Ice Dweevil (The dweevil-like thing that picks up the iceball/crystal) Aquaskitter(the pond-skating bugs) Am I missing any? If I am, tell me the name I shd dub them. When we come to an agreement, then we can make the pages. ShadowRaptor101 20:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No, just give them code names for now (i.e. Unknown Enemy 1). Fan-given names are unofficial and therefore unreliable. Just stick with code names for now. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hyper! Its mee wrath! Its sure has been a long time! Howa everyting going on pikmin legends OK and WTF Alright. We'll keep the names as UEs. By the way, I think you missed the enemy that hides under those ice chunks, although I swear that there were two different types once. Also, what should we do about the new Flint Beetle thing? Holy crap, Wrath. I didn't expect to see you here. Uh, Pikmin Legends Returns has been really slow lately, but on the day of the E3 suddenly the activity sprung and a few guys who don't visit often made a visit as well as new members. Pretty cool. That's all I can say really. Nice to see you again. Hyper 21:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Auctaully, I come here all the time! Face the wrath of Wrath! 22:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Question I have noticed that you have been putting the stub template on the top of pages. Not a big deal, but can you please put them on the bottom of the page (like you would a wikipedia article)? Thanks. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) You see.. The only reason I starting doing that is because I saw someone else do it. If that's the case, then I'll keep that in mind. Hyper 22:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Pink Pikmin and Addition Pikmin info! It has been confirmed that there will be more new pikmin announced soon! http://gamerant.com/pink-flying-pikmin-3-riley-153575/ ShadowRaptor101 04:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC)